It begins
by akl110998233
Summary: Set after 12 days of Christmas. Everything is going to plan for Charles. Just a little prequel to my new story.


**A/N: Just a little one shot to start introducing the next story.**

The door rang. Charles Stewart, carer of the Jr defenders answered it. There he stood wearing a black suit, eyeing the area. By his facial expression he found it okay.

"Hello, do you want to come in?" Charles asked.

The man walked in and went into the main room and turned around to face Charles.

"James Cadhit." He introduced, "I'm the Jr defenders new Mentor."

"I know and I'm already reassured that they will be in safe hands and that they will be working and training hard."

"Yes well giving the current situation the world needs them. Even the half bird boy." James commented.

Meanwhile in Handsomeville:

Luke, the manager of the defenders, walked down the stone stairs carefully and opened the creaking door, where he saw candles lit in a circle and a women with her eyes hut in the middle.

"Do not be afraid child. I know why you're here." She spoke.

"Are you the oracle?" He asked slowly walking in.

"I am and you are Luke Johnson." She said opening her eyes and standing up, "I believe Charles sent you."

"He did, he wanted me to collect them." He explained.

"Of course and do you know what they are?" The oracle said holding a small black box.

"I knew of their power but I don't know what there for." Luke admitted.

"Do you want me to tell you why?" The oracle asked and Luke nodded, "It all stated back to an old Prophecy, what's in this box can complete it."

"What is the prophecy?" Luke asked.

"That I cannot tell you." She stated giving Luke the box, "But tell Charles this. They have reunited."

Luke nodded and left the Oracle alone. As soon as he was out of the Temple, he got out his phone and called Charles, "Yeah, I'm on my way. The oracle also said that they have reunited. Okay bye."

Luke put the box in his bag and headed towards the train station.

Back at the castle:

"It appears you have arrived just in time." Charles said putting his phone away, "They have already reunited."

"People move fast these days." James said, "So when should I introduce myself?"

"Tomorrow, everyone's away." Charles told them

"Do they know themselves about what destiny has in store for them?" James asked looking up from the files he was reading.

"No, I will leave that to you. There are going to be a lot of changes around here."

"Also you said something about an office or a room." James mentioned.

"Oh yes. Follow me." Charles said leading James out of the main room and down some stairs, "It used to be a basement filled with equipment but apparently the inventor left ages ago so there was no point keeping it."

Charles opened the door. Inside it was painted Cream. A round table was in the middle with 5 chairs around it. In the corner was a desk and chair. There were various controls all around the room; luckily Charles had produced a Manuel on what they do. The thing that stood out the most was the blank wall. It was completely empty and had nothing on it. James walked around the room slowly and observed it all.

"Very nice." He commented then stood by the circular table, "I take it this is the meeting table."

~Ooooo~

"SO we are reunited once more." The first voice spoke, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Indeed we do." The second voice said, "Times have changed."

"I take it he still lives there?" The third voice asked.

"Yes, I've been watching." The second voice replied, "So who are these people you were telling me about?"

"That doesn't matter." The fourth voice replied, "All that you need to know is they are very useful to us."

~Ooooo~

Charles nodded at what James had just asked him but the pair heard a door slam and Luke shout I'm back. The pair returned to the main room where Luke stood holding the black box. Charles carefully took it off him and placed it on a table. He opened it. Inside very carefully placed were 5 gems. One black, one blue, one green, one red and one yellow.

"This is where it begins." Charles stated, "From this day on, their lives will change."

**To be continued in Splatalot Defenders: JCD**


End file.
